


Shelter Til Dawn

by strawberrylace



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Short One Shot, The Purge AU, i saw this au suggestion and figured why not try my hand at writing it?, sorry it's so short tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylace/pseuds/strawberrylace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick has always avoided The Purge every year...until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter Til Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by my friend who wanted a Purge AU written and so I wrote it and voila!

Patrick crouched behind the trash cans peering out from behind every now and then to check if the coast was clear. Every time he looked out, he saw more people running around the streets. It was a madhouse out there. Stay calm, he thought to himself, shaking. Just stay calm and you’ll survive the night.

Patrick always stayed home every year. He couldn’t handle all of the chaos of the Purge. He thought it was barbaric. But this year was different. He didn’t choose to be in the Purge, It just happened out of bad luck. The door was jammed and no matter how many times he tried to open it, it wouldn’t budge. There was no use in trying to call someone to fix his lock. Everyone would be out purging. That left him as an easy target for those who were willing participants. Scared, he ran to the nearest alley to hid for the night until the sun rose.

Now Patrick was starting to regret this very much. Not only did he not have any weapons but he was also very hungry. If he were to leave his post behind the trash cans, he’d run the risk of getting seriously hurt. Instead, he waited. Minutes turned to hours and Patrick’s stomach was grumbling. It had sounded like the Purge was dying down. He figured perhaps he could go out there. After all, he couldn’t hide in there forever. He rolled himself onto the pavement from behind the trash cans and slowly got up on his feet. When he looked up, he noticed there was a gun pointing at his face.

The pink haired was not much taller than him but with a weapon in his hand, he seemed to be 6′1″. Patrick was shaking even more. “Please don’t,” he mouthed to the pink haired guy. “Please don’t.”

Patrick was on the verge of tears. This was how it was going to end, he thought. Why did I have to be so dumb? He waited for him to pull the trigger. He opened his eyes and noticed the pink haired guy put his hand on his shoulder. Patrick was very confused but he also found this very comforting.

“Why didn’t you shoot me?” Patrick asked.

The pink haired guy shrugged. “You’ve never been in the Purge, have you?”

Patrick shook his head.

“I can tell. You didn’t have any weapons on you. You’re hiding in an alley behind trash cans. I’m surprised no one’s tried to take you out earlier. Plus, I dunno, you’re too cute to be in this mess.”

Patrick blushed. He could say the same about the pink haired guy.

“Are you going to be okay? You can’t be crying and shaking like this when your life is at risk for the next few hours or so.”

Patrick bit his lip and nodded. “I think so,” he replied weakly.

“I’m Pete. Can you tell me where you live?”

“I live-I live-I...”

“Why don’t I get you to safety? Somewhere much safer than this dinky alley. Can you at least tell me your name?”

Patrick nodded. “Patrick.”

“Patrick? Okay Patrick. You’re gonna come with me. We’ll find somewhere to hide until the sun rises.”

Pete took Patrick’s hand and held onto it tightly. “I’m not gonna let anyone hurt you. You’re with me. You’ve got nothing to fear.”

Patrick nodded. “Okay.”

For the rest of the night, Pete and Patrick ventured out into the streets, seeking shelter and safety. The madness rolled on well into the night but as frightened as he was, Patrick felt a great sense of security being with Pete. And they treked on through the outskirts of the city and into the suburbs where they found a hiding place in an old abandoned house. Pete and Patrick shared a blanket and found some food to eat. There, they slept as peaceful as they could until the sun rose, dawning on a new day where all in the city was at peace again.


End file.
